deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Libuše Apartments computers
There are numerous computers located in the Libuše Apartments in Northern Prague that can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give insight into the lives of their owners. Labut' Cleaning Service computer This computer is found in apartment 84 belonging to the Neon dealer Cygnus. It is unlocked. Special Delivery? From: katarina@genmail.mail To: Cygnus Dear "cleaners", I heard about a new service in Prague that makes special deliveries, organizes parties and secret raves in the sewers. Any of this sound familiar? If there's a way to get Neon without going through Bonbon and her gang, I want to know about it. The world is so black and white, but Neon is color. Neon is life! Please, I can be discreet. And I can pay. Katarina Laura Vale's computer This computer is found in apartment 94, in a hidden room near the kitchen. It is used by Picus reporter, Laura Vale, and is unlocked. RE: All aboard Marty's gossip train From: Martin Perreault To: Laura V Slow down there, , I was JOKING. You need to calm down with a Dose Encounter of the Chardonnay kind. Besson's two seconds away from getting on a plane to sort this out himself. Leave this alone, sugarbuns , this is waaay above your pay grade. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Laura V To: Martin Perreault Subject: RE: All aboard Marty's gossip train Wait, what problems at Palisade??? That sound serious. Marty, if there's a story here it might be the kind of exclusive I need! If I have to report on another pro-Aug this or anti-Aug that, I'm going to scream. Something like this could get me off this broken carrousel and back to Montreal! In fact, it wouldn't be that hard, would it? I could even pose as Besson's rep, get into the bank, do some sleuthing, and see what's what. Hell, they keep an executive access card for the bank right here in the apartment, don't they? They're practically telling me it's okay! Right? PS - yes, I told you so. PPS - Laura Legswide, really? REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Martin Perreault To: Laura V Subject: All aboard Marty's gossip train Woowooo. Hey there, mommabear. How's Prague? Heard you're in the company apartment, nice! Need something to keep you warm? David and I broke up (again). I know, I know you said it already. Stow the told you so. I was going to kick him out but it's still cold and I felt bad. And it snowed (again). I mean hello, it's April. They're starting to build the terraces' off the sidewalks so warmer weather's right around the corner I hope. Oooooh, and Besson lost it yesterday. EPIC meltdown, Laura, you would have loved it. He was shouting loud enough to hear something about some screwup at the Palisade so maybe his ass is on the line for it. So heads up, he might be coming to town. Looks like our intrepid reporter Laura Legswide is gonna get booted out of corporate living and into a hotel. Hope not! Love you. Miss your face, Marty, Gossip Correspondent Disposal From: Building Management To: All_Tenants Attention, Please refrain from using the trash chute for items larger than the trash chute. In the last month, we have had to call in someone to unplug the chute three times. Please dump large items directly in the basement bin. If you are worried about anyone seeing what you are disposing of, simply wrap it in a handy carpet. Thank you, The Management Aurelius Milkovich's computer This computer is found in apartment 95. It is unlocked. Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Kevlon Alexander To: Aurelius Milkovitch This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: -------------------------------------------------- >AK99: Kelly? You there? >KELV: Aury. Something wrong with the parts I sent you? >AK99: No it's something else: The key to that insurance I was telling you about. >KELV: You're still planning that? I told you, Aury >KELV: They don't care about you any more. You ceased to exist after they fired us. >AK99: Then why do I still have the headaches? Why do I still need the nu-poz? >KELV: There's no chip. You have . Everybody in our line of business does. >KELV: That's all it is. >KELV: You can get help but you'll need to talk to someone. >AK99: You want me to end up on an official file??? Forget it. >AK99: No. They want to scratch that chapter out of history. including us. >AK99: Whatever's in that vault is the key to buying my safety when they finally find me. >AK99: If anything happens to me, you can get the key yourself. It's in my store lockbox. >KELV: OK, give me the code. And nothing is going to happen to you. >AK99: No chance. I'm not writing it down. It's the year we started workign together. Before it all went bad. >AK99: Christ, it's the last time I remmber not having to look over my shoulder. >KELV: Fine but I don't see how you're expecting to use this. You're just going to walk in? >AK99: Who do you think is guarding the place? Things won't have changed THAT much. >KELV: Fine. Look, man, I've got to go. I just hope you know what you're doing. > /saved Your new business account From: Romanek.Tomas@palisade.corp To: N.Domingues179@freemail.prg.mail Mr. Domingues, Welcome to the Palisade Property Bank! All the preliminary checks have been completed, and we are now able to proceed with the final details involved in opening your new account. I thank you for your patience during the delay. I'm sure you understand and appreciate our need for the utmost care. It is this attention to detail that has built Palisade's reputation as a secure facility serving only the finest and most reliable of clients. Per your request, I have not sent your account information via this email. You have but to make an appointment to come to my office, and together we can finish everything in less than half an hour. I look forward to seeing you again. Tomas Romanek Account Manager Palisade Property Bank Nomad Staněk's computer For the e-mails on the computer in apartment 96, see Nomad Staněk's computer. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers